Somewhere To Run
by sunflowerb
Summary: Beastboy is starting to worry about Terra. It's been two weeks since her revival and she is not herself. Until one night she can't take it anymore. Romantic Oneshot, BBxTerra


Revised, extended edition of the story I did at the BBxT shrine

A/N: This story takes place about 2 weeks after Terra has been freed from stone. She was in stone for about a year. Also, I have decided that Beastboy was 6 months older than Terra pre-aftershock part 2. Since Terra was is stone a year, he is now about 1 and 1/2 older than she is. She is now about 15, and he is about 16.

I will not go into detail as to how Terra was revived. That is not the point of this story. THIS IS A ONESHOT! I'M TIRED OF SAYING IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, why would I be writing Fan-fiction?

* * *

Beastboy paced back and forth worriedly. _Why, why is she acting like this?_ He thought. He was worried about Terra. They had brought her back about 2 weeks ago, and she'd hardly sad a word to any one. She had just locked herself in her room and refused to come out. What's more, she hadn't eaten much, and Beastboy was starting to worry about her health. He looked at the clock. 3:38 AM. That late already?  
He sighed, and was about to get into bed, when he heard a knock at his door. He turned, and opened the door to see Terra, tears streaming down her face.  
She was wrapped in a thin quilt, and was shaking. Beastboy's heart immediately broke to see the one he loved so upset.  
"Terra, what's wrong?" he asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a sob. She broke down crying, and Beastboy wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt, and continued sobbing. He picked her up, and carried her to his bed.  
There he held her, until her sobs died down, and she lifted her tearstained face to meet his.  
"I'm _hic_ sorry for crying all over you like this." She said softly.  
"Its okay, anytime you need me, I'm right here. Promise." However, instead of soothing her like these words should have, they only brought on another wave of tears.  
"Terra, what is it? What did I say?" Beastboy asked confusedly.  
"You promise! Yeah right! All you've ever done is break your promises!" Terra yelled.  
"Terra, what are you talking ab-"  
"'Slade was right, you don't have any friends.' Sound familiar!" She yelled.  
Beastboy froze, realizing what she was talking about.  
"Terra, no, I didn't mean that! I was just mad! I-"  
"hate me! You all do! I knew it!" She yelled, pulling out of the embrace.  
"Terra no! You've got it all wrong! I don't hate you! None of us do! Well, Raven might, but she hates everybody. Anyway, I didn't mean what I said! You do have friends! And, you have me." Beastboy pleaded.  
"No you don't! You can't! Not after what I've done! I don't deserve it!" Terra yelled.  
"Terra, look, we've forgiven you for all that. It's okay." Beastboy said, pulling Terra into his arms again. She squirmed out, then said, "How. Why? After what I did, how can you guys have forgiven me?" At least she's not yelling anymore. Beastboy thought.  
"Terra, it hasn't seemed that long to you, but it's been a year and a half to us. We've had plenty of time to forgive you. Besides, you gave your life to save us; you've more than made up for what you've done." He smiled at her. She didn't smile back.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid! I just, wanted control. I wanted someone, anyone, who would accept me. Someone who didn't know or didn't care that I couldn't control my powers. Slade said he could help me. And since you'd told Robin, I didn't feel like I could trust you. I felt like you had betrayed me. Then, when you promised to be my friend no matter what, then you said, said,..." She took a deep breath. "I just couldn't take it. I've had so much bad stuff happen to me already, so many other heartbreaks, I guess this was just one heartbreak too many. That was when I really wanted to help Slade. I hadn't, up to that point. He said that since he helped me, that I owed him, and that now I had to help him. I thought I might be able to get out of it, but, I got sucked in. You can't just hand in your two-weeks notice to Slade. But until the end, I didn't want to. He convinced me that the Titans were my enemies, that they weren't my friends, and that I meant nothing to them, and so they should mean nothing to me. I really truly hated you guys for a while. I like where I was. I had no regrets. Not until it was too late. But I'm sorry. I really am! I see now how stupid I was. And I'm sorry." Both their eyes were filled with tears by the time she finished.  
"We've forgiven you. It's all in the past." Beastboy held her tighter, never wanting to let go. "I never told Robin though, about your powers. He figured it out. He's just smart like that. I never would have told anybody."  
Terra started to sob. "I'm so, so stupid! This all started over a stupid misunderstanding! Because I was to stupid to listen!"  
"Terra, no. It's okay. Its okay." He held her close, and gently rubbed her back until she stopped crying. She turned to look at him.  
"I went to Slade because I wanted control. I wanted a lot. But now, I'm not sure what I want anymore..." She said quietly. "I just don't know..."  
Beastboy didn't know what to say.  
There were a few minutes of silence before Terra finally spoke.  
"Remember how you guys told me about that big hurricane in Louisiana? What was it called?"  
"Katrina?" Beast Boy asked, confused.  
"Yeah that one." She was staring out the window into the rainy night. "There was a lot of disaster, and stuff. It practically destroyed New Orleans."  
"Yeah," Beastboy said. Why was she telling him all this. He knew this. The titans had gone down there to help out.  
"How would it feel, do you think, to be in the middle of that storm. What would you do?"  
"Run and hide, I guess," Beastboy replied, still not sure where she was going with this.  
"What if there was nowhere to hide?" she asked, turning back to him. "What if there was nowhere you could run to, nowhere to be safe. Nowhere to run. What would happen to you?"  
"You'd get swept away, I guess."  
"That's how I've always felt. Like I'm caught up in a storm and there's nowhere I can go where I'm safe. Nowhere to run to. No one to run to..." she was silent for a few moments.  
"Then, I guess that's what you want." Beastboy said, finally understanding. "You want somewhere to run to. You want a home; you want family and friends to make you feel safe."  
Terra turned her cerulean eyes up to meet his green ones and said "I guess I do. But...there's one more thing...I'll never have..."  
"What?"  
"...love."  
"You already have everything you want, Terra. Rather you realize it or not."  
She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Titans Tower will always be open as your home. The titans, we've all forgiven you, we're your friends, your family. And, you will always have my love." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide. Beastboy blushed and continued.  
"It may not seem like it to you, but it's been a year for us, and I've had plenty of time to think about you. I've always been thinking about you. And, I finally realized, that, I love you." Beastboy nervously watched her, awaiting her response.  
"I..but...you...and...what..." Terra struggled to put the words together.  
Then finally she blushed and mumbled something.  
"What?" Beastboy asked, unable to determine what she had said.  
"I said...I love you too. But I don't deser-" Terra never finished her sentance, for at that moment Beastboy pressed his lips to hers. Terra's eyes grew wide, but after a moment of shock, she relaxed, closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
They broke the kiss after a few moments. Both were gasping for air.  
"Why..." Terra began, but Beastboy stopped her with another small kiss.  
"I told you, because I love you."  
"After what I did?"  
"Everyone deserves a second chance."  
"I blew my second chance."  
Beastboy smiled. "You know what they say, the third times the charm."  
Terra smiled back at him. Her blue eyes alight with joy.  
"Terra, I promise, I will always be here for you when you need me. No matter what."  
Terra kissed him again, then whispered "Thank you." into his ear.  
"Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" she asked. "I don't like storms."  
Beastboy smiled. "Sure."  
The two teens climbed into bed, and wrapped their arms around each other.  
"It feels nice..." Terra whispered.  
"What does?"  
"Having somewhere to run to..."  
Beastboy smiled, and kissed her forehead one last time before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

END  
A/N: Wow, that was pretty long. But I'm quite happy with it. 


End file.
